Molten Scales
Descriptors: Armor, Fire Class: Daevic, Stormbound Slot: Shoulders, Chest Saving Throw: None Armor forged from large scales of some ancient volcanic beast, still glowing hot from its inner flame. Shaping this veil grants you a suit of fiery scale mail infused with your essence. This armor grants a +5 armor bonus to your AC, has a maximum Dexterity bonus of +5, an armor check penalty of -2, and a 10% arcane spell failure chance. As a free action at the beginning of your turn, you can cause the scales that form this armor to become molten and fluid, absorbing damage in exchange for the armor they provide. Doing so reduces the armor bonus provided by this veil by 2 until the beginning of your next turn, in exchange for granting 2 temporary hit points until the beginning of your next turn. This ability can be combined with other similar abilities of this veil, but cannot be used it it would reduce the bonus to armor (not including any enhancement bonus) provided by this veil below 0. Essence: For each point of essence invested in this ability, the temporary hit points granted by this veil i ncrease by +3. Chakra Bind (Shoulders): S10 Binding this veil to your Shoulders chakra allows you to expel a cloak of molten ash from your armor. As a free action at the beginning of your turn, you can reduce the armor bonus provided by this veil by 2 until the beginning of your next turn to gain concealment (20% miss chance) until the beginning of your next turn. Any creature who attacks you with its body or a hand-held weapon takes 1d6 fire damage, plus 2 points per point of essence invested in the veil. This ability can be combined with other similar abilities of this veil, but cannot be used it it would reduce the bonus to armor (not including any enhancement bonus) provided by this veil below 0. Chakra Bind (Chest): S18 Binding this veil to your Chest chakra grants you all the benefits of binding it to your Shoulders chakra, and allows you to convert your entire body into a mass of burning ash and fire. At the beginning of your turn, you can reduce the armor bonus provided by this veil by 2 until the beginning of your next turn to gain DR 10/- and becomes immune to poison, sneak attacks, and critical hits. You can’t attack, cast spells with verbal, somatic, material, or focus components, or use the abilities of veils that require a standard or full-round action while in this form. You can pass through small holes or narrow openings, even mere cracks, with all you were wearing or holding in your hands when you used this ability. You gain a fly speed of 5 feet, +5 feet per point of essence invested in this veil in this form. This ability lasts until the beginning of your next turn. As long as you begin your turn able to take actions, you can activate this ability to continue flying without the risk of falling. This ability can be combined with other similar abilities of this veil, but cannot be used it it would reduce the bonus to armor (not including any enhancement bonus) provided by this veil below 0. Category:Source: Stormbound